


How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?

by GwenJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelo - Freeform, Caduta, Destiel Day, Introspettivo, M/M, Paura, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A cosa dovrei rinunciare? <br/>Guardo gli occhi verdi di Dean e mi sembra di avere la risposta. Voglio Dean.<br/>Guardo la Terra dall'alto, in volo, e anche questa mi sembra una risposta. Voglio essere un angelo."<br/>---<br/>Scritta per il Destiel Day. -18 Settembre.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel. Destiel.  
> Note: scritta per il Destiel Day. Ovvero per l'anniversario del primo incontro fra Dean e Castiel avvenuto il 18 Settembre 2008.   
> Prompt: "Come posso amare quando ho paura di cadere?" [Traduzione del titolo.]   
> Per i dettagli, qui: https://www.facebook.com/events/202366749938532/
> 
> Banner: http://i.imgur.com/atJtiOc.png

Non posso amarlo. Non posso amare Dean. Sarebbe un altro passo verso la mia Caduta. Eppure come posso non amarlo? Non amare la sua anima così pura e splendente? Il suo coraggio, la sua forza, la sua lealtà? Il suo sacrificarsi per le persone che ama?  
Come si può non amare una persona del genere?

Ma io non posso. Non posso amarlo. Come posso amare quando ho paura di Cadere?   
Se cadessi... se cadessi perderei tutto. Perderei le mie ali.   
E Dean mi prenderebbe? Mi vorrebbe anche così? A cosa gli servirebbe un angelo che non è più tale!? Sarei solo un peso.

Voglio così tanto amarlo. E' giusto amare Dean.   
Sono uno stupido, io già lo amo. Più della mia stessa vita. Quanto le mie ali. E' questo il problema. Amo Dean e amo essere un angelo.  
Non posso avere una cosa senza rinunciare all'altra. 

A cosa dovrei rinunciare?   
Guardo gli occhi verdi di Dean e mi sembra di avere la risposta. Voglio Dean.  
Guardo la Terra dall'alto, in volo, e anche questa mi sembra una risposta. Voglio essere un angelo. 

Sono un angelo e amo Dean Winchester. Perché non posso essere ciò che sono ed essere il suo compagno? 

Lui vede la mia sofferenza e io non so cosa fare.   
Quale sia la cosa giusta. E se sbagliassi ancora? 

Voglio Cadere per lui e voglio che mi prenda, che mi stringa e che mi ami come io amo lui. Sono stanco di amare a senso unico. Sento il suo affetto e la profondità del nostro legame. Ma non posso sentire se mi ama, non mi è concesso tanto, è qualcosa che devo guadagnarmi, che devo capire da solo. Dai suoi gesti, dalle sue parole.   
E Dean non mi da tanto in cui credere. Non posso chiedergli conferme, non sarebbe giusto.   
-  
Cadrò, Cadrò per Dean. Che mi prenda o no. E lotterò per lui. Per averlo. Mi farò amare tanto da far male.   
-  
Sono Caduto. Ho lottato e ho vinto.   
Mi ha preso, mi ha stretto e consolato, non mi ha abbandonato.   
Il mio cacciatore mi ama.


End file.
